


This love, this hate.

by rarepairqueen



Series: A collection of requests [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, blindfolds and gagging, there's some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairqueen/pseuds/rarepairqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, this is a thing.<br/>Title inspired by a Hollywood Undead song because that's literally the only music I could listen to when I was writing this and it seemed appropriate.</p>
<p>Done for the request of "Hanmiya being jealous of Imayoshi's relationship with Izuki"</p>
    </blockquote>





	This love, this hate.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a thing.  
> Title inspired by a Hollywood Undead song because that's literally the only music I could listen to when I was writing this and it seemed appropriate.
> 
> Done for the request of "Hanmiya being jealous of Imayoshi's relationship with Izuki"

Follows on from my hyuuga/izuki fic "[Two Months](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4965034)" but it can kinda work as a stand-alone piece.

* * *

 

Makoto would never admit to being out of control, he always had everything calculated and everything always went according to plan. The only time that he wasn't in control - the times he wouldn't admit to anyone ever - were when he was with Shoichi.

The relationship wasn't exactly conventional. They weren't a lovey-dovey couple by any means, they didn't walk down the street hand-in-hand, they didn't share kisses in greeting, they rarely made any displays at all. They were more than friends certainly but what went on behind closed doors was a well-kept secret.

Until that night anyway. The night they ran into the Seirin second years, Makoto knew what Shoichi had done to the point guard, he found it amusing. It was one thing that drew him to the demon captain of Touou; where he was very open about his ability to catch others in his elaborate plays and his intention to break the prodigies he came across, Shoichi was more introverted, he'd pull the strings with remarks and break them with his words alone. It was no secret that he was just as bad - if not worse - for it.

That night, Shoichi had told the fragile point guard about them. Makoto wasn't mad, he didn't care if people knew, no-one would dare to question him. What annoyed him was how easily Shoichi seemed prepared to carry on the torture from a year ago, right there in an alleyway.

Right in front of him.

He wasn't mad. He was just slightly annoyed.

A few weeks later, halfway through the Winter Cup preliminaries, they had gotten back to Shoichi's house and the two of them had been oddly quiet around each other for the past few hours. It wasn't unusual for them to not speak much but this had been strange.

"You have any homework?" The third year asked as they made for the bedroom.

"Nah. Not that I'd do it anyway." The other replied, gaining a raised eyebrow from Shoichi.

"Why am I not surprised? You're worse than Aomine."

Makoto laughed. "Difference is I'm actually smart enough to not have to do it." He shrugged, kicking Shoichi's bedroom door shut as the third year regarded him with a slight smirk.

"You're certainly one of the worst."

"Says the demon captain." Makoto remarked. "That's what they call you isn't it? And the ones who _really_ know you...well."

"What do you call me?"

"What do you want me to call you?"

There was a silence, Shoichi found Makoto interesting to deal with, he didn't simply roll over and submit to his whims. Makoto always put up some fight be it physically or mentally and that was what Shoichi loved about him. Loved in the sense that he loved playing with his victims.

He approached the younger boy, carding a hand through his hair and tugging harshly, leaning down and catching his ear lobe between his teeth momentarily. "You can refer to me as senpai." he whispered.

Makoto batted him away, sitting on the bed as he glared up at the older boy. "I'm sure that's what you got that point guard to call you too." He couldn't keep the venom out of his voice even if he wanted to.

"Izuki?" Shoichi clarified, folding his arms across his chest. "Why does it matter to you?"

Makoto snorted. "I thought you were finished playing with him. I thought I was your new toy?"

Shoichi found this _very_ interesting. Makoto Hanamiya was first admitting that he was nothing but a toy to him, but also admitting through his words that he was jealous. He tried not to smirk as he held the other's gaze.

"You're a bit more than a toy." Shoichi finally replied after a period of silence. "And Izuki was just an experiment."

"So what am I to you? We're not lover's by any conventional means."

It was a question that Shoichi should've expected at some point, most of the time that they were together they were drunk or frustrated, or a combination of the two, so relationship boundaries were the last thing on their minds. Regardless, he wasn't sure what he regarded Makoto as. There was definitely a degree of physical attraction that complimented the mental qualities, sure Makoto wasn't attractive in some people's eyes but the bad-boy attitude did him some favours.

And Shoichi wasn't that shallow anyway.

"I suppose the term friends-with-benefits doesn't please you?"

"Friends? I think you and I both know that we crossed that line the first time I bottomed for you." Makoto glared.

"So you want to be more than friends?"

Makoto could tell Shoichi was trying to trap him with words, he wasn't about to confess any undying love for the demon captain, simply because there was none of that going on.

"I want to be the only one you fuck with."

"Masochistic are we?" Shoichi crawled onto the bed, caging the other boy against the sheets. "Makoto the masochist...has a nice ring to it doesn't it?"

"Fuck you." The other spat, making no move to get the third year off him.

"You know I'm right though. How many times have you begged me to mark you, to draw blood, to fuck you until you can't walk?" Shoichi's voice was low as he brushed his lips over the younger boy's neck, licking at the spot where he felt the other's pulse strongest.

Makoto swallowed, he was still annoyed but that only fuelled the carnal desire. He'd never admit it out loud but the way that Shoichi could turn him into a quivering wreck after hours of torture did please him greatly.

"Answer me." The older commanded, biting down on his neck.

"...a lot." Makoto uttered, the sting of teeth against flesh rousing his subdued want. "A lot senpai."

Shoichi grinned, releasing the skin and licking it. "That's better."

"You're the fucking worst."

"Yet you keep coming back for more..." Shoichi's hand gripped the younger boy's jaw. "Why is that hm?"

Makoto wasn't going to give in that easily. "You're just as willing. You've let me tie you up and take you like the slut you are."

Shoichi slapped the other, red mark blossoming over the cheek of the younger captain, he bit down on his neck again as he growled slightly.

"That got a reaction didn't it?" Makoto sneered, arching his back ever so slightly, his clothes were a hindrance to getting the sweet friction he was beginning to crave.

"You shouldn't talk about your upperclassmen like that." Shoichi replied with a smirk, his hands were now pinning Makoto's wrists to the bed to stop him retaliating. "You might get punished for it."

"Like you have the balls to do so." Makoto knew Shoichi could and would make him regret those words. He wanted to though, he wanted to be Shoichi's whore, he wanted to be the only one who got this treatment, he wanted to be the only one who knew how to get the demon captain riled up.

The Touou captain showed no emotion, even if inside he was starting to give into what the younger boy wanted, he wanted some satisfaction from this.

"You need to be taught some manners then."

Makoto's eyes widened slightly as Shoichi vanished from on top of him, he propped himself up on his elbows as he watched the third year locate a shoebox from under the bed, wondering what sadistic things were running through Shoichi's mind today.

The older boy moved quickly, grabbing both of Makoto's wrists and securing them together to the bed with a black leather belt.

"And how the fuck am I meant to get my clothes off?"

"You don't. Not until I say so anyway." Shoichi replied, fingers trailing down the other's chest. "And I'm not in a forgiving mood."

He walked his fingers down Makoto's clothed body, skipping over the belt and teasing the bulge between his legs. He always admired how the other captain would go very still whenever his hand was below the belt, almost like one flinch would be his undoing.

"Already excited?" Shoichi hummed, running his finger along the pronounced bulge.

"Fuck you."

Experienced fingers undid the belt, pushing the shirt up to expose the trail of hair leading down. Shoichi pressed a teasing kiss to the skin as he popped open the button of Makoto's jeans. It was almost too easy to get the younger boy too worked up.

"For all your talk Makoto...you're acting like a bitch in heat."

The other didn't reply, he just glared at Shoichi, teeth gritted as he felt his body crave for the older boy's touch. He didn't want to submit so easily but it had been a while since they last had sex, practice getting more and more frequent with the Winter Cup picking up. He was deprived and wanted nothing more than the third year to fuck him all night.

"Hm? Nothing to say?" Shoichi remarked, resting his palm against the denim that covered the hardening cock. "That was fast even for you."

"Fuck you Shoichi, get it done and over with."

"But that's what you _want_." He grinned, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he gently closed his other hand around the bulge. "And I want you to beg me for it."

Makoto swallowed, he wasn't against begging for it, heck he'd done it enough times loud enough for Shoichi's neighbours to think there was a whore in the house. That was a fun conversation to have with the other's father.

"But first--" The third year was gone again, Makoto let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. He made the mistake of closing his eyes for a brief second, when he opened them he could only see darkness, he tossed his head slightly as Shoichi secured the blindfold behind his head.

"Fuck you." He growled, this wasn't something he enjoyed but he hardly had a chance to verbally address it as a strong hand forced his jaw open and the familiar presence of the ball gag filled it.

This was new.

He tried to cuss the older boy but it just came out as nonsense. He arched his back, chasing the fingers that had been trailing down him before fading away. Shoichi chuckled, he was also beginning to crave release but he got so much more enjoyment out of it when Makoto was vulnerable like this.

"There there..." He hummed, leaning down to press lips to the younger boy's neck, lightly nipping at the already bruised skin. "Be a good little whore for your senpai."

A chocked growl rumbled in Makoto's throat, he arched his back again, wanting to feel the calloused fingers against his skin that was still covered. With his ability to verbally rebel stripped away from him, he was pretty much at Shoichi's mercy.

"Reminds me of the first time you let me do this." Shoichi hummed, slowly easing the zipper down and slipping his hand between the layers of clothing.

Makoto whimpered slightly, trying to hold it in as the other boy started teasing his cock. The pace was agonisingly slow but he couldn't demand for Shoichi to speed up, he couldn't do anything except lay there and move his body to meet the other's touches.

The demon captain smirked, feeling the rise of Makoto's hips in an effort to gain friction. He wanted to draw this out but there was only so much he could take himself. He let the younger boy press up into his hold a few times, giving him some mercy until enough was enough.

He tugged the other's jeans off, underwear quickly following, Makoto's cock was already leaking precum as his fingers closed around the base. A small whimper escaped the other boy, cheeks flushed red as Shoichi started stroking him, there was no way that he was already going to be shown this much mercy.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" The third year hummed, biting down on the other captain's neck as he swiped a thumb over the head of his cock. "You want me to let you come?"

Makoto nodded, wanting to rebel but getting this attention from Shoichi was worth much more than his pride in that moment.

"I can't hear you." Shoichi remarked, slowing his actions. There was a brief second where Makoto was going to beg against the gag but he was still trying to resist submitting. "I guess you don't."

He continued stroking Makoto until the other male was panting before he tightened his grip around the base of the cock, denying the orgasm. The growl of frustration was like music to Shoichi's ears as the younger boy thrashed against his restraints, pining for release as his back arched off the sheets and hips bucked up.

"Calm down whore." Shoichi commanded, voice low as he slapped the exposed inner thigh. "You'll get your reward later."

Makoto whimpered, somewhat thankful that the blindfold hid his tears of frustration from his 'lover'. He felt Shoichi leave him, he took the valuable seconds to regain his thoughts, he was painfully hard but there just wasn't enough to orgasm from thought alone.

Like it or not, he _needed_ Shoichi.

He whimpered slightly, feeling exposed despite still having a shirt on. He tried to get out of the belt looped around his wrists but it was hopeless, the third year had too much experience in restraining people and there was no way he'd be careless enough to give him a literal loop hole.

Shoichi was simply watching in silence, he bit his lip as he took in the sight of the infamously foul-playing captain bound to _his_ bed. It wasn't the first time but there was something special about this time and he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He could however put his finger to his own cock, giving it a few strokes before deciding on his next move.

He stripped the rest of his clothes, making sure to approach the other as quietly as possible and ghosting lips over Makoto's cheeks as he moved to untie the blindfold. The copper eyes were glazed as they regarded Shoichi, burning with lust and frustration.

"The gag stays on for now." The demon captain stated. "I want you to watch me fuck you."

Makoto didn't protest, he couldn't even if he wanted to. His eyes raked over Shoichi's toned body, the muscles formed over months of training made him look more godlike than Makoto wanted to admit.

"Maybe I'll let you come."

Shoichi's hands pushed his shirt up his chest, bunching it just under his neck. The tongue that crafted so many sinful remarks flicked against his nipples, he couldn't stop the whimpers and broken moans from slipping past the gag. Tongue gave way to teeth, harsh nips trailed down his chest, sure to bruise and leave him marked, _claimed_ , by the Touou captain.

The captain's cock was feeling neglected as he paid more attention to marking his prey, when Makoto let out a loud moan his cock twitched. Pulling his lips away from the last mark, he reached out for the lube, not sadistic enough to want to go in almost dry.

"You ready then? You ready to have me buried inside of you fucking you so hard you can't sit down?"

Makoto whimpered, nodding, saliva was leaking from the corners of his stretched mouth as he just thought about being filled by his senior's cock. He didn't care about seeming whorish anymore, he just wanted it and he wanted it _now_.

"You're so pretty like this." Shoichi murmured as he slicked up his fingers. "I should take a picture one day, pin it up in my locker and show the rest of my team how you spread your legs so willingly for me."

He pressed a finger into Makoto, the delicious heat clenching around him as he began to thrust deeper, eyes trained on the gagged male as he added a second finger. Makoto breathed heavily, making small whimpers as he pushed down on the fingers.

"You like that yeah?" Shoichi taunted, scissoring his fingers as he drove them deeper.

Makoto nodded, blinking furiously as his cock leaked over his stomach, he just wanted release so badly but Shoichi wasn't going to let him for a while yet.

"Just imagine how my cock will feel." Shoichi added a third finger, burying them to the knuckle as he continued to stretch the younger male out. "Dragging in and out..." He pulled his fingers all the way out, raising an eyebrow as his eyes met Makoto's.

His free hand reached up and loosened the gag, throwing it aside as his lips crashed against the other's. A whine passed between them as Shoichi gave into the subtle desire to feel someone crave him so much.

"Fuck me." Makoto demanded in a breathless voice. "Fuck me senpai."

"Thought you'd never ask."

He reached for the lube again, slicking up his cock as Makoto's glazed eyes watched him, biting his lip as his gaze fixed on the third year's length. He had submitted to the demon captain, strangely enough he didn't hate himself for it.

Shoichi smirked, teasing the other's hole with the head of his cock. Makoto fought against his restraints, wanting to grab the third year and get fucked already. After a few moments of loud breathing the younger male finally snapped.

"Just fuck me already slut."

"Careful what you wish for whore." was the reply he got. Shoichi slammed into him, bottoming out in seconds. Makoto moaned loudly, feeling himself stretch to accommodate the third year as he began to thrust at a steady pace.

Hips rolled with expert precision, fingers raked down exposed skin and lips pressed against jawlines as all traces of Makoto's rebellious streak were abandoned. He didn't hold back a single moan or gasp as Shoichi pounded into him.

"Fuck. Oh god--" were the only intelligible words that Shoichi heard, he had waited too long to take the younger boy into his bed again. Small breathless grunts fell from his lips as he started to angle his thrusts, searching for that bundle of nerves that would push the other over the edge.

"That's right, clench around me, you want me coming inside you don't you?" He murmured, voice still even despite the overwhelming urge to just completely lose control, he was fighting the first ripples of his orgasm as the younger male found his voice again.

"Please--" Makoto choked, pulling on the belt. "I want to come dammit!" He hissed.

Shoichi gripped his jaw again, slowing in his thrusts. "That's not how you beg." He hissed, releasing the other boy's jaw and immediately reaching for the base of his cock, squeezing so he had total control. "Ask _properly_."

Makoto threw his head back, he should've known that Shoichi would pull this now, right when he was at his weakest mentally.

"Please senpai--" He pleaded, looking at Shoichi with wide eyes. "Please let me come."

Shoichi smirked, feeling the younger male's cock twitch in his hold. Having him moan like that on his command was almost enough to make him come there and then. He picked up the pace of his thrusts again, jerking Makoto's cock in time with each one. He was still searching for that bundle of nerves as he drove a little deeper and pumped a little faster.

It was on the fourth thrust that he found it. Makoto's back arched as he let out a moan that was almost a scream. Shoichi's hand was coated in the other male's emission as his own cock was squeezed by the delirious heat and tightness that was his 'lover's ass.

"Fuck--" He uttered, still slamming into Makoto as he chased his own release. It didn't take long before he fell forward, arms clumsily catching him as the shock-waves washed over him and he spilt into the younger male.

They lay there panting, the air felt heavy, both of them were spent and sticky. Shoichi gathered his thoughts, straightening his glasses with his clean hand as he pulled out of Makoto. The other whimpered at the emptiness inside him, his face was flushed and arms were numb from being kept in one position for so long.

"Hold still." Shoichi murmured, finding his underwear and then going on to find a cloth to clean up with, quickly but efficiently wiping away the sweat and come that had collected on Makoto's body.

He undid the belt and took Makoto's hands in his, slowly rubbing feeling back into the sore muscles, pressing kisses to each hand and then to the younger male's face. Makoto was too tired to care about this lovey-dovey shit, he enjoyed having someone fuss over him, even if it was the demon captain.

"You okay?" Shoichi murmured as he led down with the younger male. "I didn't break you did I?"

"Have to do a lot more than that to break me you fucktard."

"For the record, Izuki means nothing to me."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

Shoichi ran a hand through Makoto's hair, fingers gliding to stroke the cheek, thumb swiping over the bitten lips.

"I would be a fool to claim that this is love." He sighed. "But you're the only one that I want to be with right now."

Makoto opened one eye lazily, studying Shoichi's face for any sign of bullshit. When he found none he decided to shrug instead of admit any stupid feelings.

"I can live with that."

Shoichi smiled. This relationship was anything but normal, most would call it unhealthy. There were a few positive things that came out of it; they both got a much needed sexual release, Makoto's team-mates don't get abused as much and Shoichi got to feel like someone wanted him for once.

"I mean, maybe we could have a few nights where we don't call each other slut and whore." Makoto murmured.

"What do you have in mind?"

The younger male didn't reply, he turned over and let Shoichi drape an arm around his waist.

"Maybe buy me dinner next time."

Shoichi chuckled, pulling the other closer to him and pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. "Sure. Let's call it a date."

**Author's Note:**

> Next request: Hyuuga/Izuki married life fic.
> 
> Request list: 7 oneshots & 2 multi-chapters


End file.
